Party Time
Party Time is a song heard in "Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix" and in "The Legendarium", the second episode of season six. It was also released on the official Winx Club Youtube Channels on November 29th, 2013 as a gift video called "Pajamas Party". Lyrics English Full Song Do you remember when we met I will never forget The day my life was changed for good When I was down you went back for me Baby, you're my home All the things that we've been through You are the one who makes my sunny days We're gonna celebrate big time Watch out, now here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Let's dance the night away) Do you remember our first kiss We'd only have bliss And now we're dancin' cheek to cheek Tonight we're gonna celebrate So watch out, here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night Can't wait no more I wanna scream and shout I'm on the floor, can't stop me now P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Can't stop me now) Party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable (It's an unforgettable) Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes (Because you're out of sight) So let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away Let's dance the night away You are the only one Who makes my rainy days P-p-p-party time The energy's risin' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable Party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away The Legendarium P-p-p-party time The energy's rising' Can you feel the good vibes I'm havin' the best time of my life It's a night so unforgettable P-p-p-party time The music is playin' And you're out of sight I know that sparkle in your eyes So let's dance the night away (Let's dance the night away) Do you remember our first kiss We'd only have bliss And now we're dancin' cheek to cheek Tonight we're gonna celebrate So watch out, here we come Be ready 'cause tonight's the night Italian Coming Soon... Dutch Full Song Coming Soon... The Legendarium Party Time, Tijd zonder zorgen die je nooit meer vergeet. volledig in trans door de muziek. In een dans die eeuwig door kan gaan. P-P-P- Party Time, 'tis vroeg in de morgen springen op de beat! En niemand voelt zich hier alleen. Met je vrienden om je heen. (Vrienden om je heen) Videos English Italian Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Specials Category:Season 6 songs Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix